


Cast and Reel

by larascasse



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses and snuggles, M/M, motorskink prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larascasse/pseuds/larascasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus drags Kimi out of bed to get some fishing done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast and Reel

Kimi snuggles with his blanket on the reclining lawn chair at the end of the dock, yawning sleepily. The fog is still covering the lake, slowly lifting as the sun makes its way above the tree line. Marcus turns to him and smiles fondly before securing the lure on the line and the bait on the hook. He walks to the edge of the dock and flips the bail, one last look over his shoulder, and casts the line. Kimi hears the plop as the line touches and sinks into the water, forming ripples in the mirror surface of the lake.

The sounds around him are calming and Kimi nods off, soothed by the alternating line whistling in the air and the slow reeling. It’s hypnotic: cast and reel, cast and reel.

When he opens his eyes again, the sun is higher up in the sky and Marcus is still standing silently with the fishing rod in hand, watching the tip of it twitch ever so slightly.

“Come here,” Kimi says, stretching his arms wide and lifting the blanket as an invitation.

Marcus sets the handle of the rod between two planks to anchor it and squeezes on the chair next to him. “Cold?” he asks, pressing a kiss to Kimi’s chilly cheek.

“I’m fine,” he answers. “How’s the fishing?”

“They’re nibbling, but nothing yet. Want to go back inside?”

Kimi considers it for a second. Marcus had dragged him out of bed before it was proper daytime, telling him the fish would be all gone, full and hiding from the heat, if they waited for Kimi’s normal wake up time. Kimi had grumbled but followed anyways, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, barely awake enough not to trip over his own two feet. But now that he’s here, huddled under the blanket with Marcus under his arm, surrounded by nothing but wilderness, he doesn’t mind it so much. It’s peaceful, just the two of them, the stillness broken only by the occasional songbirds and splashes in the distance.

“Let’s stay here,” Kimi says and kisses Marcus. It’s easy to forget the rest of the world like this, when the only thing they have to distract them is the fishing rod at the end of the dock that’s nearly bent in half.

“Marcus!” Kimi says, but Marcus just nuzzles against him and hums happily.

“Marcus! The line!” Kimi says louder, sitting up more awake than he’s been since he got up this morning.

It takes a moment for Marcus to catch up, but when he does, he jumps off the chair and runs to the rod, yanking at the line and reeling it in. Kimi stands next to him, watching him fight with the fish. He loves that look on Marcus’ face, concentration and determination, and when Marcus finally has the fish out of the water, Kimi can’t help but feel a little proud. He knows it’s silly and there’s no way he’s ever telling Marcus that, but there’s something attractive about a man who can fish. Although in all fairness, that might have a lot to do with the fact that the man in question is only wearing a pair of shorts and looks hot as hell in the soft morning glow, light and shadows highlighting his toned body. Regardless, Kimi can’t help but think that settling down out here in the country might not be a bad idea, together and away from the circus that usually follows them around. He just has to convince Marcus to switch his morning fishing to evening fishing first. That, or he needs a better lawn chair.


End file.
